


【铁虫AU｜虫性转】惩罚（BDSM）

by Jovier



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: BDSM, Blow Jobs, Bottom Peter Parker, Dom Peter Parker, Dom/sub, F/M, Female Peter Parker, Handcuffs, Kneeling, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Power Exchange, Punishment, Sexswap, Sub Tony Stark, Top Tony Stark, flagellation
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:20:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22419151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jovier/pseuds/Jovier
Summary: If Peter Parker is a girl...she called Petra.Petra is dom and Tony is sub, they keep a kind of  DS relationship.Tony did something wrong and has to be punished.铁爸sub（臣服方）×虫妹dom（支配方）注意不是常规ds是sd
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Kudos: 14





	【铁虫AU｜虫性转】惩罚（BDSM）

**Author's Note:**

> 关键词包括但不限于惩罚，贞操带，口交，下跪，鞭打，手铐

Tony在休息室只看到Clint的时候就意识到有点不妙。

通常他出差回来一定是Petra先跳过来亲他，而他问过Friday了Petra确实在大厦。

“小蜘蛛可能心情不太好，你小心点。”

Clint朝他挤挤眼睛，连他都能好心来提醒Tony，说明可能真的完蛋了。

于是他赶去Petra的实验室，她正在给仪器更换试剂盒。  
“你不应该先去准备好你自己吗？”她头也不抬，“我以为你知道自己做错了什么。”

她此刻拿出了点dom的气势，他们有约定，谁先进入角色都可以，只要是在私底下，但在游戏室以外的地方Petra总还是没Tony放得开。

“我不想你担心……”Tony试图再挣扎一下，他知道这次他可能会被罚得很重。

“我说过我们之间没有秘密，而你不但违反了这条约定，”她抬起头严厉地盯着他，“还逃避惩罚。”

“我会准备好自己。”

他进入角色。

此刻他不是亿万富翁，也不是超级英雄，他只是她的sub，做错了事的sub。

前些天Petra出任务时Tony不慎受伤，为了瞒过去这件事，他主动替Pepper飞了一趟欧洲，好让自己有时间恢复，没想到她还是知道了。

Tony回到他们的房间，清洗干净自己，走进那间被漂亮的挂画隐藏起来的内室，背过双手铐上手铐，跪在了一张床边的软垫上——依旧保持着一丝不挂的状态。

他大约跪了半小时，或许是一个小时，房间里的香薰让他的思维有些混乱，感官也迟钝起来，他想了一会Petra可能在做的实验、午餐的红酒，还有诸如九头蛇之类杂乱的事，甚至都不知道Petra什么时候进来的，他只听到了她的声音：

“还记得安全词吗？”

“是的。”

接着他听见她拉开抽屉然后关上，几分钟都没做什么动作，Tony不自觉放松了身体，就在这时皮质散鞭扫过了他的腰际，半疼半痒，他忍不住一抖又绷紧了自己。

“和我说说，你干了什么？”

Tony可以听见她在床上坐下来，和她丝质睡衣摩擦的声音。

“我瞒着你受伤的事，还跑开躲着你。”

“你欺骗我。你违反了约定。而你的轻描淡写是第三个错误。”

又一鞭子落在他后背，这回则是细皮鞭才能带来的尖锐痛意了。

“我错了，亲爱的——”

“道歉已经晚了，别那么叫我。”Petra很没耐心地打断他，“闭上眼睛，站起来。”

她没有让他戴眼罩，这也就意味着他继续犯错的可能性加大了不少。

Tony紧闭着双眼，加上手背在身后，站起来的时候摇摇晃晃的，而Petra——他能感觉到她的视线——只是冷冷地在背后盯着他。

他在等待她的下一步指令，而Petra像是忽然记起了什么似的，又起身打开稍远一些的抽屉。

那个方位只存放着几样东西，每一件都能让他紧张到冒汗。

Petra故意拖延了一会才走到他面前，弯下了腰。

Tony碰到冰凉皮料的一瞬间就开始发抖，他最害怕那一样。

贞操带。

这次惩罚毫不留情。

刚刚那两下让他微微半勃，但Petra粗暴地把他的阴茎塞进那个小笼子，然后抽紧了固定带。

他闷哼了一声，抿着嘴唇避免发出更多声音。

他的dom不喜欢他发出太多声音。

要是往常她会用吻来让他闭嘴，但今天说不定她只会用口球，或者找别的方法征用他的嘴。

Dom绕着他转了一圈，仔仔细细地审视他，尤其是那块已经褪成淡青色的瘀伤。

作为一个通常只把蛛丝当武器的超级英雄，她对皮鞭的掌控力也十分出众，她精准地避开他从肩头向后背蔓延的伤痕，又留下了一道足够狰狞吓人的印记。

是属于她的标记。

她忽然从背后凑近他，在他没有受伤的肩膀上留下一个牙印，就在斜方肌靠上的地方，之后几天他可能都没法穿那些低领口的衬衫和背心见人。

标记结束。

她又坐回床沿，抬起穿着长筒丝袜的脚掌，从他的脚背向上攀爬，一直到腿根。

这和平时很不一样，角色外的她才是更纯情的那一个，Tony则总是不怀好意地打量她，而现在她的行为只包含着情欲。

Tony的阴茎被充血膨胀和受限疼痛来回折磨，但她对他的痛苦不为所动，继续玩弄他的睾丸和腹股沟，像小孩子似的用足尖描画自己的名字，同时欣赏他皱紧的双眉，颤抖的眼睑，底下由于不安而转动的眼球，以及闭着的双唇和坚毅的下颚。

他真是太美了。

Petra时常沉浸于对他严肃神情的遐想中，大多数人都知道他的笑容很迷人，但在他痛苦和愤怒时，Petra觉得，有不为人知的性感。

有时候她会故意惹他不高兴，他就会假装跟她发脾气；有时候他们真的是在吵架：一个超级英雄和另一个超级英雄组成家庭，除了会更理解对方，也会爆发更多的冲突。

但Petra总是上一秒还恼火地盯着他，像是真要变成雌蜘蛛把她的丈夫吃掉，下一秒却扑过来吻他。

“我们过一会再谈。”她急匆匆地说。

她喜欢先享用属于她的部分。

而且受欢愉支配的大脑显然比受愤怒支配的大脑更好说话，他们经常在床上达成新约定。

Oops，她好像走神太久了。

事实上看到Tony紧张又内疚的样子她就不太生气了，他充满歉意的可怜神情也总能让她心猿意马——她没法对他生气，除开关系到原则问题的事，她甚至有些纵容他。她不止一次地以他夫人和助手的身份替他开新品发布会，和Pepper一起应付那些讨厌的董事，更别提酒会了。

Tony的腿已经开始颤抖，她得说她不是故意让自己的脚停在他下腹那么久的，不过看上去效果不错，Tony的极限总是能取悦她。

“舔我，舔到我满意。”

她又下了一个指令。

于是他单腿跪下，就像骑士那样，Tony对她的这个喜好印象颇深。

他挪动着双膝凑到她跟前，低下头花了很久试图钻进她的睡裙下摆，Petra居高临下地看着他，用脚趾碾磨他一边的乳尖。

Petra能看见他的手在手铐里挣动，小臂肌肉膨胀成一个粗犷的弧度，这时他舔到了她的阴蒂。

她下意识夹紧了他的脑袋。

“是你在服务我，还是我在使用你？”她攥住他的头发往后拉，冷酷地问。

“……是你……你在使用我。”他把她的体液都吞下去，断断续续地说。

睡裙盖在他脸上，勾勒出模糊的五官。

Petra奖赏似的抚摸他的后脑，她其实有点担心他会换不过来气或者是呛到自己，但显然她的sub不仅适应良好而且能给她更多惊喜，他卖力地舔舐她的小阴唇，吮吸那颗细小的肉珠，还把舌头插进她的阴道里搅动。

Petra看不见他的表情，只知道他在她的裙摆底下努力讨好她和她的身体。她有些错乱地把他往下摁，像是要他更深一点。

Tony同时陷入了迷乱，Petra也洗过澡，是沐浴液的柑橘味，体液则十分清淡，只带了一点腥咸。

她总是让他想起那些和性无关的东西，晨光，海风，森林和云朵。

他的阴茎疼得有点厉害，无处可去的滚烫血流让他燥热，但被使用的感觉又让他安定充实。

他感觉自己被需要。

嘴上说自己不可或缺和真的认为自己被需要是完全不一样的，Tony是那种最糟糕的口是心非的自卑者。Petra的经验是，身体力行地告诉他，没了他有人会疯掉。

当然有了他某种程度上可能更疯。

Petra感觉自己快到了的时候弯腰松开了他的贞操带和手铐，Tony跌跌撞撞地站起身把她扑倒在床上亲吻她，把两个人的三种体液混在一起，又忙乱地抬起她一条腿把自己的阴茎捅进去，摁着他的妻子奋力抽插了好几十下。他们一起得到高潮的时候Petra头晕脑胀地决定下次要再多消耗一点他的体力。

躺了好一会她又踹他一脚：“你没带套。”

“难道你会因为这个孩子是我们乱搞怀上的不要它？”Tony心说明明是因为她不记得下指令。

Petra安静了一会，Tony有点被吓到：“你不想要孩子吗？”

“啊？没有，我以为不想要孩子的是你。”她有些恍惚地缠绕着自己一缕头发，带着迷蒙的鼻音，“你知道我刚做完脑子会转不过来。”

“我没有不想要你和我的孩子。”

“那我也不会。”Petra转过头看着他。


End file.
